vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mori Jin
|-|Base= |-|Monkey King= Summary Jin Mo-Ri is the protagonist of The God of High School. Having been taught his grandfather's signature brand of Taekwondo, he frequently picked fights with others his age, having won three hundred street brawls before meeting Judge R. Although he broke the Judge's arm, Mo-Ri was ultimately defeated to his frustration. He entered the God of High School Tournament in hopes of settling the score with R, only to find that there was much more to the tournament, and himself, than he ever thought possible. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | At least 5-A | At least High 4-C, Up to 4-B when boosted with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture Name: Jin Mo-Ri. Sun Wukong, The Monkey King, The King of Savages/Vermin Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 18 biologically, should be well over 1,000 years old chronologically. Classification: God, Magical Entity/Demon, Hwagwa Monkey, Martial Artist, Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Monkey King, Member of Nine Kings, Wanted Criminal of Heaven, Immortal, Seven Owner | Supreme God of the Heavenly Realm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Can remove his sense of pain | Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning from cloud with Kinto-Un), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resistance to extreme temperatures and conditions (not troubled by the conditions of outer space, completely unaffected by the heat of the Sun's corona which can reach 1 million degree celsius/fahrenheit), Can restore the strength of his fellow monkeys, Limited Telepathy, Can seal mortals and supernatural entities on a planetary scale, Flight, Duplication (can create a hundred clones, his self-aware clone, Hui Mo-Ri, can use 60-70% power of his original self for 20-30 minutes, and can use maximum power for 4-5 minutes), Limited Size Manipulation (can make multiple copies of Ruyi Jingu which can grow as thick as a Moon, can make shards of Ruyi Jingu grow inside a person's body through a small wound), Can create monkey demons from strands of his hair, Can gain knowledge through his clones and share his knowledge with them | Summoning (Can summon the Seventh Master), Can contract with his clone Hui Mo-Ri, vastly increasing his power Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Superior to Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra physically, both of whom helped to level a large portion of an artificial island) | At least Large Planet level (Pierced through the Moon while extending Ruyi Jingu for the very first time, Countered The First Crown Prince's Lightning Blade which cracked the Sage Realm planet in half, Tanked the collision of two planets moving at FTL speeds and destroyed both of them with only moderate effort, casually fragmented Seventh Heavenly Realm planet by extending Ruyi Jingu, only being stopped by 7 super dense layers of material) | At least Large Star level (Far stronger than before with complete mastery of his powers, was able to fight with Phase 2 666:Satan even after Satan multiplied his power by 52, higher with Power Mode, up to Solar System level with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Can boost his power up to 250,000x which would make him this strong, Easily overwhelmed Satan and his 209,607,450,000,000,000 clones and beat Satan's strongest form even after he was using the complete power of the Sun, extinguishing the Sun for an instant during that time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ in base (Can easily keep up with teleporters and has dodged lightning based attacks from near-point blank range), higher with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Bolsters speed to the point that he appears to be teleporting from the perspective of his peers) | Massively FTL combat/reaction speed and flight speed (Ruyi Jingu Bang extended fast enough to push Jupiter back into its natural orbit within a short time frame, Fought Satan, who punched him into the Sun from Earth and caught up in seconds), higher travel speed with Kinto-Un, Massively FTL+ in Speed Mode (Millions of times FTL), higher with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Extinguished the sun in 100 picosecond, Mo-Ri's speed was boosted tremendously to the point that he easily overwhelmed Satan before he could properly react) Lifting Strength: At least Class E+ (Can lift the Ruyi Jingu Bang at its largest with one hand, as well as use it to lift a large country to continent-sized robotic monster into space, also with one hand), likely at least Class Y (Archangel Uriel, who was able to slow the descent of Mars after Han Dae-Wi sent it hurtling towards Earth, had her arms torn off while trying to carry the real Ruyi Jingu) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class (Stronger than Yu Mi-Ra, who could split a mountain, a cloud, the ground, and knock out a Priest in a single slash) | At least Large Planet Class ''' (His punches are on par with the likes of The First Crown Prince, who could shatter the RJB with pure physical strength. For reference, the staff came out of the collision of two planets without a single scratch) | At least '''Large Star Class (His clone pushed back Jupiter while dying and fading from existence), up to Solar System Class with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Multiplies his power 250,000x) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked the collision of two planets without injury, also survived explosion of Sage Realm in base while injured, also tanked a slash from the Lightning Blade with a relatively minor cut, which was capable of cutting the Sage Realm in almost completely half despite the fact that he absorbed much of the energy behind the blow in the process). | At least Large Star level (Far stronger and more durable than before, shrugged off the attacks of the strongest beings of the Heavenly Realm, including Satan's after he multiplied his power by 52), Up to Solar System level with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Withstands the force of his own attacks) Stamina: Extremely High, easily shrugs off the blows from the likes of the Crown Princes and will continue to fight until knocked unconscious or otherwise. He is also able to casually carry and wield the Ruyi Jingu for long periods of time despite the fact that it weighs 7960 kg (17,548.8lbs) normally, though he does complain that the staff is heavy. Range: Standard melee range to dozens of meters with Taekwondo. | At least continental with Kinto-Un. At least several planetary diameters with Ruyi Jingu Bang. Standard Equipment: None notable | In Monkey King Mode: * Yongpyo: Sun Wukong's legendary invincible chainmail (pictured above). Wearing it further increases his already impressive durability, strength, and speed. The only two times it has ever been breached are when the First Crown Prince used the Lightning Blade to slice through the whole of the Sage Realm and when The King stabbed him. It can be telepathically controlled by him, allowing him to bestow others with it temporarily. It can also create rocket thrusters to further increase his speed. If this is not enough the armor can enter a Speed Mode to increase his speed to the point of crossing massive interstellar distances in an instant. It later demonstrates a Power Mode that boosts Mo-Ri's physical strength. When not in use as an armor it turns into a mass of razor sharp spikes that easily shred through buildings and can also replicate some of the effects of the Kinto-Un. * Kinto-Un: Also known as the Flying Sparrow Cloud or the Geunwoodin, a living cloud that Mo-Ri can call anywhere, even in space, though its much easier if there are already clouds in the sky or if a large body of water is nearby. Through it he is able to control the weather, creating winds powerful enough to keep the Sky Whales from landing (each one packing a payload large enough to destroy a continent at the bare minimum) and call down as many lightning bolts as he wishes to strike his opponents down until the cloud is dispelled by either a powerful opponent or Mo-Ri himself. These lightning bolts are capable of harming Gods and obliterated Jae Kael-Taek despite his ascension and the fact that Mo-Ri had only recently reawakened his powers at the time. It also capable of generating completely opaque fog to confuse foes and escape them. This fog can also be solidified and used as a shield, such as the time the cloud blocked the Hyunmoo Hammer in its entirety. He can also create a small version (much like Goku's Nimbus) to allow him to cross interstellar distances more quickly. * Ruyi Jingu Bang: The famous magic staff, it can extend and thicken itself at Mo-Ri's command, becoming wide enough to flatten mountains and displace large swathes of water and long enough to pierce through the moon from Earth and beyond. The staff itself is extremely resilient, making it useful for defense as well as offense. He can also create additional copies for his clone or if the staff should break for any reason. Despite the fact that its a blunt weapon Mo-Ri often uses it for slicing attacks, with its weight compensating for its lack of an edge. He can also make additional copies of the staff along with his clones to attack a target with multiple staves at once or to fight off multiple enemies with clones. He has recently started using this in his base form as well. * Gourd: A small magic gourd that houses a pocket dimension. He's able to absorb both attacks and enemies within it and it is spacious enough to hold the entire population of the Sage Realm. It has difficulty absorbing gods though but can work if the god is sealed, weakened, or reduced to a demigod. It has the ability to teleport into Mo-Ri's hands on command and was thought to be completely indestructible until it broke during his battle with Satan. Intelligence: Jin Mo-Ri is not much of an intellectual (though he does get "surprisingly high grades" according to Yu Mi-Ra), but he was born with extremely keen battle instincts. He is capable of changing strategies on the fly and can copy most martial arts techniques after only encountering them once, adding them to his arsenal while combining them with his own Taekwondo techniques. He is also very knowledgeable about human anatomy due to his training under Na Bong-Chim, being able to heal himself, release his limiters, or damage his opponents internal organs with Bong-Chim's acupuncture style (which functions much like Kenshiro's Fist of the North Star). His clones work much like Naruto's Shadow Clones, granting him all of the knowledge they gained after they disperse. However, he's quite reckless, often blindly charging into the fray in search of a good fight even during his time as the Monkey King a thousand years ago. Weaknesses: Reckless and somewhat lacking in common sense. Maintaining Monkey King mode drains his stamina far more quickly than normal, especially if he uses his special abilities frequently. Loves a good fight and will sometimes ignore important objectives in favor of finding a strong opponent. Is scared of cats and dogs and will be submissive towards people who have beaten him at full strength in the past. His clones can gain self-awareness and individuality if they spend long periods of time far away from him, potentially turning against him. Needle and acupuncture techniques may fail if the target is protected by armor, extremely thick skin, or some other physical protection. Expanding the Ruyi Jingu slows him down somewhat due to the increased weight, Using Na Bong Chim Acupuncture to boost himself will have devastating side-effects if he's not careful, resulting in crippling pain or complete unconsciousness if not death. As a Monster and a God, Mo-Ri is vulnerable to attacks that specialize in harming such beings. Feats: Even before Jin was revealed to be Sun Wukong and his godly power was reawakened, he could dodge lightning at point-blank range. After his power was awakened, his speed increased dramatically. In a weakened and weary state, Jin reacted to the First Prince's divine weapon, the Lightning Blade, whose shockwave alone traveled over half the planet's circumference in a fraction of a second. At full power, he is able to keep up with and even blitz the likes of the First Prince who is able to react to the Ruyi Jingu Bang, which is FTL. He also recently intercepted the King of Nox's sword strike - the King has MFTL combat speed in his own right - from another Solar System. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Hwechook.gif|3rd Stance: Hwechook IceKickVsFireKick.gif|Ice Kick clashing with Il-Pyo's Flame Kick Renewal Tae Kwon Do * Bo-Bup (Way of Walking): A technique that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Mo-Ri to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. This technique allowed his clone, Hui Mo-Ri, to instantly close the distance between him and Sang Man-Duk after the latter teleported across an artificial island. * 3rd Stance: Hwechook: Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage before finishing them with a third kick to the back of the head. * Dragon Sign Hwechook: A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. * Truth Tornado: A powerful kick that controls the air around him, erupting in a massive tornado on contact with the opponent. * Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick: A technique based on Han Dae-Wi's Blue Dragon's Storm, Mo-Ri controls the surrounding air flow to deliver a kick powerful enough to decimate a boxing arena with ease. It can be followed up with another as part of the Double Blue Dragon's Kick technique to improve the damage output and armor penetrating ability. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick:' Invented to counter Il-Pyo's fire based kicks, he absorbs the surrounding turbulence from his opponent's and his own movements to cover his leg in frigid ice, negating fire attacks and obliterating the surrounding area with freezing wind. Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu * Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle: An acupuncture technique that stops the flow of blood within a persons body, causing the blood within the affected region to accumulate and cause internal damage much like Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. In addition, he is able to use this ability to restrain his opponents movements by blocking their nerves, temporarily paralyzing the likes of Satan. He is also able to discern the best possible pattern of attack by reading his opponent's vital points. * Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal: By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break the Aegis Shield easily. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. As of the most recent arc, he is able to boost his power by two-hundred and fifty thousand times with this technique, allowing him to quickly overwhelm Satan despite the latter's own use of this technique. * Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain: By hitting a pressure point in the heart Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal for even more power but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. Moonlight Sword Style *'Bare Handed Slice:' Coped from Yu-Mi-Ra. Using his bare hand a medium, he cleanly slices through a target. *'Basic Vertical Slash:' One of the style's most basic techniques, it is nevertheless potent enough to cleanly slice through the Seven Owner when the Ruyi Jingu is used as a medium. Full Contact Karate *'Basaltic Fist:' A powerful straight punch that can throw multiple people across a room from the force behind it. *'Phoenix Horn:' A kick aimed at the ground in front of the opponent that sends out a powerful shockwave to destroy the opponent's stance and put them off balance. Ssam-Su Taekkyon *'Awareness:' Reads the opponent's muscle movements by making physical contact with the target, allowing Mo-Ri to predict his opponent's next move, but is limited by the fact that it can't predict two simultaneous attacks and physical contact must be maintained for it to work. Spearmanship * 8th Song: Beggar's Song Dance: Using the Ruyi Jingu as a spear, he swings it in all directions extremely rapidly, deflecting all incoming attacks while bludgeoning surrounding foes simultaneously. * Thunder Breaker: Using the Kinto-Un to gain speed he dices an opponent into tiny pieces with the Ruyi Jingu, finishing with a massive burst of lightning along his flight path to obliterate the target(s). He is also able to utilize this along with Speed Mode and his duplication ability to rapidly execute this attack one hundred times in an instant, instantly defeating Uriel, Michael, Beelzebub, and Garuda, who were the Lords of the Heavenly Realm. Monkey King Mode: Transforms into his godly Monkey King form, drastically increasing his physical stats and granting him full access to his magical powers. This drains his stamina at a much higher rate, but the burden has lessened considerably since the end of the Sage Realm arc. * Duplication: Each of his hairs can be used to create a clone with all of his skills and memories while only being slightly weaker than him, allowing him to swarm an opponent or easily wipe out large armies with ease. He can also have them appear more monkey-like and bestial. These clones are able to release omnidirectional waves of energy that can easily vaporize mountains. The greatest number of clones he's seen producing at one time is one hundred, but they grow weaker as the distance between them and the original becomes greater. As of the Heavenly Realm arc, he's shown to be able to create many more clones, but the strain cuts his overall power until he dispels them. * Summoning: Having conquered the 7th Floor of the Heavenly Realm, Mo-Ri is able to summon the Seventh Floor Owner, known as The Circle, to his aid. The Circle is a spherical black ball that can seemingly regenerate endlessly, even surviving the full application of Mo-Ri's Thunder Breaker attack, which vaporized every trace of it. In combat it can duplicate itself rapidly while changing its own shape to skewer and cleave through its foes with hardened versions of its own body. Key: Base | Monkey King | Heavenly Realm Arc Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (This was Buu Saga Goku and Heavenly Realm arc Jin Mo Ri boosted with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Post Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Demons Category:Air Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Summoners Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4